Night of The OneNight Stand
by Unesdala-Waya
Summary: They have one night to find it, and doing so could change they way they view the world around them. It's a night of adventure and love. It's a night to see what they're made of. And it's a night they'll never forget.


Hello fellow Victorious lovers! Welcome to my story!

I hope you enjoy reading it, and please review at the end (I understand if you don't, I almost never review)

P.S-The basis of this story was inspired by the book 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist' (Love the book, hate the movie).

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious, Pearphones, Cupcakes, or Avan Jogia. I do however, own a large book collection, a pair of awesome boots and a tub of ice cream.

**...**

A small pink palm tree. An unnoticeable symbol, stamped into the side of an old hot dog shack. It had been there for nearly two weeks, sitting there, waiting for someone to find it. And the crowd standing in front of it certainly wasn't the first to find it, but they didn't know that.

Cat, Andre, Tori, and Beck were currently standing in the middle of an alley, all of their eyes trained on that pink stamp. A smiled covered most of Beck's face, while confusion and exhaustion painted the rest

"Are you sure this is it?" Andre asked running his fingers across his PearPhone. "I thought it would be...easier to understand."

Beck just laughed and turned away to face the rest of the group. "It's not supposed to be easy to understand. That's the fun of it."

Tori just sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her sandal-clad feet. "Well, we found it. Now what on earth does it mean? It's a palm tree for Christ's sake!" She let out a small whimper and slid down the wall. Guilt crossed her face as she took in Beck's hurt expression. He had be depressed ever since Jade had dumped him. This (whatever 'this' was) was supposed to be their way of cheering him up. She sighed and stood back up. "Sorry Beck, it's just, you haven't told us much about this thing. All we know, is that we're supposed to find a pink stamp." Tori raised her hand to frame the palm tree, "We found the stamp."

Andre nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah man, what exactly are we looking for?"

Cat, who had, up until this point, been silent, spoke up. "I want a cupcake." Her face was beaming, seemingly oblivious to the grumbles throughout the group. "What?" She asked, her eyes wide and inquisitive. "I saw a cupcake place down the street."

Beck's smile returned as he looked at Cat. "Okay, Kit-Cat, we'll go get cupcakes and I'll finish explaining this to you guys." This extracted a squeal of joy from Cat, and sighs of relief from the other two.

Beck raised his phone and snapped a picture of the palm tree, before walking with his friends towards the cupcake shop.

…**...**

Ten minutes later, they were all seated in the blissfully cool shop, delicious looking cupcakes sitting in front of them. Cat immediately attacked her red velvet confection, getting dollops of cream cheese icing on her upper lip. The rest of the group watched in amusement as she attempted to lick it off with her tongue, creating a truly adorable scene.

Beck was about to bite into his cupcake when Andre put a hand in front of his mouth. "Alright man, we want answers."

"Yeah!" Tori interjected. "What's this crazy scavenger hunt for anyway?"

Beck sighed and put his cupcake down. "Have any of you heard about the One-Night Stand?"

They all shook their heads no.

"It's a one night event that happens at random times throughout the country. Basically, it's like a concert for obscure, mostly indie music."

Andre nodded in comprehension, "Okay. But what's with the stamp and all this crazy chiz?"

Beck smiled, "That's the awesome part: No one knows where it's going to be."

Cat's face screwed up in confusion, the icing still on her lip. "But if no one knows where it is, then how do people attend?"

"They spread clues throughout the city, and if you get to the end of the clues in time, you find out where the Stand is." Beck leaned back in his chair and took a bite of his cupcake, a smile predominate on his face.

"Okay." Tori said. "But how do you know when it is?"

"That's simple. It's always on the twenty-second of the month, and it always starts at 2:22."

Shock and disbelief bloomed on Tori's face "2:22 in the morning?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. You see, it's so hard to get there, and it's so late, that only the die-hard fans show up. Just like they want it."

Andre rested his elbows on the table. "Okay, that makes sense, but how exactly are you planning on getting there? Are you saying your parents are cool with this?"

Beck just laughed. "Are you kidding? My parents are going to be out of town the entire week. They'll never know."

"What if you're in a picture or something?" Cat's face peeked from over the last of her cupcake.

"Yeah man, if it's that big of a deal, someone's going to be taking pictures."

Beck shook his head. "Nope. No cameras, cell phones, or other recording devices allowed in wherever it's held. The only proof that you went that you're allowed to have are autographs."

Andre whistled, "This seems like a pretty serious gig man."

Beck leaned forward, pinning everyone at the table under his stare. "It is." He said resolutely. "It's the biggest event in underground music. If you attend one, you're like, a part of music history."

"So what do you want us to do?" Tori asked, her eyes slightly widened.

Beck looked at all of them carefully. "I want you to come with me.

**...**

So, tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism. That means if there's nothing constructive about your criticism, you will be ignored.

Yes, I'm dumping Jade from the story. I'm not a big fan of her, and I think her character basis is too overused. But yes, Beck will have a slight love interest in this story. No, I'm not telling you who. Though I can promise it won't be a OC.

Of course, I'm also not promising it's female. ;)


End file.
